


How To Entertain Adults

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Borderline crack, Crack, Gen, Hopscotch, Petty Rivalry, They are children at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival and Seraphina have their monthly meeting to read through reports. But even a president and her right hand man need a break from the monotony of work.





	How To Entertain Adults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> Kallistob - this was totally going to be NSFW dom Sera going to town on Percival. Except. This happened instead. Oops.

Boredom is never an easy thing to deal with in children. It’s even worse with adults. Especially powerful adult wizards, particularly ones who are in charge of Magical Security, Magical Law Enforcement, and right hand man to the President.

“Would you stop kicking my desk already!” Seraphina snapped. Percival glowered at her from below scrunched eyebrows.

“But these reports are so dull.” He whined. Seraphina raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

“If you’re going to be a brat…” her threat was left hanging and Percival sighted dramatically as he returned to reading the report. It was their monthly meeting where they worked their way through a stack of reports together over a cup of coffee. Percival’s feet thudded against the desk again. Seraphina’s head snapped up in irritation.

“Can we at least have a 5 minute break? Please?” Percival wheedled and threw his report down on the desk. The sigh from the other side of the table filled him with hope.

“Fine. I suppose I could do with a bit of a break.” Seraphina conceded and stood. “The usual?”

An enthusiastic nod from Percival had her reaching for her wand and a small paperweight from her desk which was pushed to the side of the room while the carpet rolled up. She cast a charm on the exposed wooden floor and a hopscotch began to outline itself. The paperweight was tossed to Percival.

“You first.” As soon as the hopscotch had drawn itself Percival threw the paperweight and watched it land in a square.  He hopped after it when it landed safely within a square. On his way back he bent down, picked up the paperweight and presented it with a flourish to Seraphina.

“Your turn.” Seraphina took the offered item and chucked it. Next to her Percival let out a soft “oooh” as it slid and almost touched the line of the square it landed in.

“It’s close but not touching.” She sniffed, hiked her dress up and began to hop. On her return she passed the paperweight to Percival with a little less pomp and gestured for him to take his turn. After three turns each it was time to increase the difficulty. Seraphina thought for a moment then cast a silent charm and let Percival move into place to take his turn. He threw the paperweight which glided to a stop, touching the line.

“Ha! Out!” Seraphina called gleefully. Percival pouted at her.

“Not fair. You didn’t tell me it was going to be slippery. Let me try again.”

“The rules are what they are Percy.” Seraphina grinned at him and summoned the paperweight into her hand. Carefully she threw it and is slid delicately within the square she aimed for. Her triumphant little “ha” had Percival rolling his eyes in childish anger. Once again she hiked her dress up but this time also toed her shoes off carefully before she hopped onto the first square barefoot. Percival watched her and took the paperweight when she’d retrieved it. After careful aiming he tossed it and moved to follow triumphantly. On the first square he slipped and gave out an undignified squeak but he stayed upright on one leg.

“You didn’t tell me it was all going to be icy!” he pouted. Seraphina just laughed and shooed him on. Ever so carefully Percival hopped along the precariously slippery hopscotch. He had a few close calls which Seraphina watched with evil delight but finally he made it to safety.

“My turn. Aim for square 8 this time. Otherwise you lose.” He said as he cast a charm over the hopscotch. It wavered a little but settled, seemingly unchanged. Seraphina shrugged and threw the paperweight easily. It landed in the square numbered 8 with a solid thud and stuck. She looked at Percival with a disbelieving look mixed with disappointment and grabbed the hem of her skirt. Behind her Percival crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Her first hop in Seraphina screeched.

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be burning sand, you bastard!” She hopped on but in her rush her toes crossed over the boundary between squares and Percival who had been watching her like a hawk called her out on it. Immediately she jumped off the hopscotch and inspected the soles of her feet for damage.

“You sadist.” She glowered as Percival smiled and grabbed the paperweight as it zoomed towards him. Easily he tossed it back into square 8 and hopper after it, comfortable in his shoes.

“The rules are what they are, Phina.” He echoed her words back at her mockingly.

“Fine.” Seraphina growled and waved her wand over the hopscotch again. “Your turn.”

Percival threw the paperweight and took the first jump without any problem. The second one however he stumbled, his shoe sticking to the ground.

“Really?” he gritted out through his teeth. “Quicksand?”

“Better be quick.” Came the dainty reply. Percival managed to get back to the beginning, paperweight in hand but one of his shoes had stuck to the ground when he’d spent too long picking it up from the ground. Seraphina’s smile was serene as she  stood at the start of the game and threw the paperweight. It landed with a heavy thud and she gracefully took off after it. She was almost ready to pick it up off the ground when there was a knock on her door. The two of them froze, Percival moved behind the desk to hide his lack of a single shoe while Seraphina stepped off the hopscotch and let the hem of her dress hide the evidence of what they’d been up to. She chanced a glance at Graves who nodded at her.

“Come in.” she said. The door opened and Abernathy stood in the doorway. He took in the regal way Seraphina stood in the middle of the room while Graves glowered menacingly from the table. Wisely he didn’t question the sudden rearrangement of the room.

“Pardon me for interrupting Madam President, Director. But the British consulate is here for the meeting.”

“Very well, show him in.” Seraphina replied coolly. Abernathy disappeared and a moment later opened the door fully to let someone else in.

“Welcome, General Scamander.” Seraphina greeted formally.

“Madam President, Director Graves.” Came the sombre reply. The door shut behind him and they all relaxed.

“I thought you’d never make it!” Seraphina grinned easily as Theseus smiled at them. Percival approached them with a small smirk of his own.

“We were just about to finish hopscotch. Did you bring it?” Theseus nodded and patted his pocket.

“I’ve got cat’s cradle and skipping rope too. We’re going to have a fun afternoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
